This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-301304 filed Oct. 22, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display device, which, modulating light incident on light valves, projects the light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The full color type of projection type display device of Japanese Patent Application No. 2505758 is known as an example of a prior art projection type display device.
Moreover, it is known to use a fly""s eye integrator as an illuminating device of a light valve of a projection type display device. Nevertheless, when a fly""s eye integrator was simply applied to a projection type display device, uniform illumination of the light valves was attained, but there were problems of reduced contrast and non-uniformity in the projected image. Moreover, there were problems of low degree of design freedom from the large size of the device.
The present invention has as its object to provide a projection type display device having increased contrast and reduced non-uniformity of the projected image in comparison with the prior art devices. Moreover a particular object of the present invention is to provide a small sized device having a high degree of design freedom in comparison with the prior art devices.
In order to solve the above problems, the first exemplary projection type display device has a secondary light source image forming optical system 202, 203 that forms plural secondary light source images from light emitted from a light source, and a polarized light separating optical system 206 which polarization separates a first polarized light component of light emitted from said plural secondary light source images, and a color separating optical system 207A, 207B, 207C which separates into plural colors, the first polarized light component emitted from said polarized light separating system 206 and emits these, and, respectively arranged for each color light emitted from said color separating optical system 207A, 207B, 207C, plural reflecting type light valves 208 which modulate, based on image information, the first polarized light component to a second polarized light component, and a color synthesizing optical system 207A, 207B, 207C which color synthesizes and emits modulated lights respectively emitted from the plural reflecting type light valves 208, and an analyzing optical system 206 which analyzes said second polarized light component from light emitted from the color synthesizing optical system 207A, 207B, 207C, and a condenser lens 204 which causes the condensing of light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and also causes the superposition, on the whole surface of respective plural reflection type light valves 208, of the light beam fluxes respectively emitted from said plural secondary light source images, and, arranged between said plural secondary light source images and said plural reflecting type light valves 208, a field lens 205 which converts into a parallel light beam flux the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of said plural secondary light source images: the polarized light separating optical system 206, and the plural reflecting type light valves 208, and the analyzing optical system 206, are arranged in the parallel light beam flux converted by means of the field lens 205.
Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type display device noted above, having a projection type optical system 209a, 209b which projects images of the plural reflection type light valves 208, and an aperture stop 209c which sets the numerical aperture of the reflected light emitted from the plural light valves 208; by means of the lens 209a toward the plural reflecting type light valves 208 within the projection optical system 209a, 209b, arid of the field lens 205, the predetermined point and the central portion of the aperture stop 209c are in a conjugate relationship.
Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type optical system noted above, having a projection optical system 209a, 209b which projects images of the plural reflecting type light valves 208, and an aperture step 209c which sets the numerical aperture of the reflected light emitted from said plural light valves 208; the principal rays defined by the aperture stop 209c are parallel with respect to the optical axis extending at right angles to the center of the plural reflecting type light valves 208, in a position in which the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of the plural secondary light source images becomes a parallel light beam flux by means of the field lens 205.
Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type display device noted above where the plural reflecting type light valves 208 are arranged in a position of optical path length of air equivalent length about (f1(f2xe2x88x92f1))/f2 from the a field lens 205 (where f1 is the focal length of the field lens, f2 is the local length of the condenser lens).
Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type optical system noted above, where the secondary light source forming optical system includes a fly""s eye integrator 202, 203. Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the fly""s eye integrator 202, 203xe2x80x2 comprises a first lens plate 202 with plural first lens components 202a in a planar configuration, and a second lens plate 203xe2x80x2, having plural second lens components 203xe2x80x2a respectively arranged in focal positions of said plural first lens components 202a disposed corresponding to the first lens plate 202, the plural second light source images being formed by the plural second lens components 203xe2x80x2a; the second lens plate 203xe2x80x2 conjointly has the function of the condenser lens.
Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source forming optical system includes a rod integrator 520 and a relay lens 521. Another projection type display device is the first exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the function of the field lens and the function of the condenser lens are combined by means of one conjointly used optical system 104.
A second exemplary projection type display device has a secondary light source forming optical system 102, 103 which forms plural secondary light source images on a predetermined surface from light emitted from a light source, and light valves 108 which modulate, based on image information, and emit light emitted from said plural secondary light source images, and a conjoint use optical system 104 combining the function of a condenser lens which is arranged between the plural secondary light source images and the light valves 108, which causes condensation of the light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and which causes superposition in the light valves 108 whole surface of light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and the function of the field lenses which convert to a parallel light beam flux, the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of the plural secondary light source images.
Another projection type display device is the second exemplary projection type display device noted above, where a projection optical system 109a, 109B which projects an image of the light valves 108, and an aperture stop 109C which sets the numerical aperture of light emitted from the light valves 108; by means of the lens on the light valve 108 side within the projection optical system 109a, 109b, and the conjoint use optical system 104, the predetermined point and the center portion of the aperture stop 109c become in a conjugate relationship.
Another projection type display device is the second exemplary projection type display device noted above, where a projection optical system 109a, 109b which projects an image of the light valves 108, and an aperture stop 109c which sets the numerical aperture of light emitted from the light valves 108; the principal rays defined by the aperture stop 109c are parallel with respect to the optical axis extending at right angles to the center of the light valves 108, in a position in which the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of said plural secondary light source images becomes a parallel light beam flux by means of the conjugate optical system 104.
Another projection type display device is the second exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the light valves 108 each correspond to one respective color, and are plural reflecting type light valves 108 which modulate, based don image information, the first polarized light components to second polarized light component and furthermore has a polarized light separating optical system 106 which polarization separates said first polarized light component from light emitted from the secondary light source forming optical system 102, 103, and a color separating optical system 107A, 107B, 107C, separating into plural colors the first polarized light component emitted from the polarized light separating system 106, and respectively emitting to said plural reflecting type light valves 108, and a color synthesizing optical system 107A, 107B, 107C, color synthesizing modulated light respectively emitted from said plural reflecting type light valves 108, and an analyzing optical system 106 which analyzes the second polarized light component from light emitted from the color synthesizing optical system 107A, 107B, 107C.
Another projection type display device is the second exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source formation optical system includes a fly""s eye integrator 102, 103. Another projection type display device is the second exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source image forming optical system includes a rod integrator 520 and a relay lens 521.
A third exemplary projection type display device has a secondary light source image forming optical system 302, 303 which forms on a predetermined surface, plural secondary light source images from light emitted from a light source, and a polarized light separating optical system 310 which polarization separates light emitted from said plural secondary light source images, and a first color separating optical system 311A, 306 which, separating light emitted from the polarized light separating system 310 into first color light and mixed light of second arid third colors, emits these, and a second color separating optical system 311B, 313 which, separating from said mixed light of second and third colors, second color light and third color light, emits these, and a first reflecting type light valve 308R which modulates, according to image information, said first color light emitted from said first color separating optical system 311A, 306, a second reflecting type light valve 308R which modulates, according to image information, said second color light emitted from said second color separating optical system 311B, 313, and a third reflecting type light valve 308B which modulates, according to image information, said second color light emitted from said second color separating optical system 311B, 313, and an analyzing optical system 312, analyzing and emitting light emitted from said first reflecting type light valve 308G, and a first color synthesizing optical system 313, analyzing, color synthesizing and emitting light emitted from the second reflecting type light valve 308R and the third reflecting type light valve 308B, and a second color synthesizing optical system 311C, 314, 315, color synthesizing and emitting light emitted from the first color synthesizing optical system 313 and the analyzing optical system 312; said second color separating optical system 313B, 313 includes a wavelength dependent polarization converting device 311B which converts only one of said second color light and third color light, and a polarizing beam splitter 313, polarized light separating light emitted from said wavelength dependent polarization converting device 311B; the first color synthesizing optical system 313 includes the polarizing beam splitter 313 conjointly used with the second color separating optical system 313B; furthermore having a condenser lens 304 causing condensing of the light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and also causing superposition, in the respective whole plane of the first through third light valves 308, of light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and, arranged between the plural secondary light source images and the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, a field lens 305 which converts to a parallel light beam flux the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of the plural secondary light source images; the analyzing optical system 312, and the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, and the first color synthesizing optical system 313, and the second color synthesizing optical system 311C, 314, 315, are arranged in said parallel light beam flux converted by means of the field lens 305.
Another projection type display device is the third exemplary projection type display device noted above, where a projection optical system 309a, 309b projecting images of the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, and an aperture stop 309c which sets the numerical aperture of the reflected light emitted from the first through third light valves 308, by means of the lens 309a toward the first through third reflecting type light valves 308 among said projection optical systems 309a, 309b, and of the field lens 305, a conjugate relationship exists between said predetermined point and the central portion of said aperture stop 309a. 
Another projection type display device is the third exemplary projection type display device noted above, where a projection optical system 3109a, 309h which projects images of the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, and an aperture stop 309c which sets the numerical aperture emitted from the first through third reflecting type light valves 308; the principal ray defined by said aperture stop 309c is parallel with respect to the optical axis extending at right angles to the center of the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, in a position in which the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of said plural secondary light source images become a parallel light beam flux by means of said field lens 305.
Another projection type display device is the third exemplary projection type display device of claim 15; the first through third reflecting type light valves 308 are arranged in a position of optical path length of air equivalent length about (f1(f2xe2x88x92f1))/f2 from the field lenses (where f1 is the focal length of the field lens 305, f2 is the focal length of the condenser lens).
Another projection type display device is the third exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source forming optical system includes a fly""s eye integrator 302, 303. Another projection type display device is the third exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source forming optical system includes a rod integrator 520 and a relay lens 521. Another projection type display device is the third exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the function of the field lens and the function of the condenser lenses are combined by means of one conjointly used optical system 404.
A fourth exemplary projection type display device is a projection type display device having a secondary light source image forming optical system 302, 303 which forms can a predetermined surface, plural secondary light source images from light emitted from a light source, and a polarized light separating optical system 310 which separates polarized light emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and a first color separating optical system 311A, 306 which separates light emitted from the polarized light separating optical system 310 into first color light and mixed light of second and third colors, and emits these, and a second color separating optical system 311B, 313 which separates, from said mixed light of second and third colors, second color light and third color light, and emits these, and a first reflecting type light valve 3086 which modulates, according to image information, said first color light emitted from said first color separating optical system 311A, 306, and a second reflecting type light valve 308R which modulates, according to image information, said second color light emitted from said second color separating optical system 311B, 313, and a third reflecting type light valve 308G which modulates, according to image information, said second color light emitted from said second color separating optical system 311B, 313, and an analyzing optical system 312, analyzing and emitting light emitted from said first reflecting type light valve 308G, and a first color synthesizing optical system, analyzing, color synthesizing arid emitting light emitted from said second reflecting type light valve 308R and said third reflecting type light valve 308B, and a second color synthesizing optical system 311C, 314, 315, color synthesizing and emitting light emitted from said first color synthesizing optical system 313 and said analyzing optical system 312; said second color separating optical system 311B, 313 includes a wavelength dependent polarization converting device 311B which converts only one of said second color light and third color light, and a polarizing bean splitter 313, polarization separating light emitted from said wavelength dependent polarization converting device 311B, said first color synthesizing optical system 313 includes said polarizing beam splitter 313 conjointly used with said second color separating optical system 311B, furthermore having a condensing lens 304 causing condensing of the light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and also causing superposition, in the respective whole plane of the first through third light valves 308, of light beam fluxes emitted from the plural secondary light source images, and, arranged between the plural secondary light source images and the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, a field lens 305 which converts to a parallel light beam flux the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of the plural secondary light source images; said wavelength dependent polarized light conversion dc-vice 311B is arranged in said parallel light beam fluxes converted by means of said field lens 305.
Another projection type display device is the fourth exemplary projection type display noted above, where a projection optical system 309a, 309b projecting images of the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, and an aperture stop 309c which sets the numerical aperture of the reflected tight emitted from the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, by means of the lens 309a toward the first through third reflecting type light valves 308 among the projection optical system 309a, 309b, and of the field lens 305, a conjugate relationship exists between said predetermined point and the central portion of said aperture stop 309c. 
Another projection type display device is the fourth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where a projection optical system 309a, 309b which projects images of the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, and an aperture stop 309c which sets the numerical aperture emitted from the first through third reflecting type light valves 308; the principal rays defined by said aperture stop 309c are parallel with respect to the optical axis extending at right angles to the center of the first through third reflecting type light valves 308, in a position in which the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of said plural secondary light source images becomes a parallel light bean flux by means of said field lens 305.
Another projection type display device is the fourth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where said secondary light source forming optical system includes a fly""s eye integrator 302, 303. Another projection type display device is the fourth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where said secondary light source forming optical system includes a cod integrator 520 and a relay lens 521. Another protection type display device is the fourth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the function of the field lens and the function of the condenser lens are combined by means of one conjointly used optical system 404.
A fifth exemplary projection type display device is a projection type display device, leaving a secondary light source image forming optical system 402, 403 which forms on a predetermined surface, plural secondary light source images from light emitted from a light source, and a polarized light separating optical system 410 which polarization separates light emitted from said plural secondary light source images, and a first color separating optical system 411A, 406 which separates light emitted from the polarized light separating optical system 410 into first color light and mixed light of second and third colors, and emits these, and a second color separating optical system 411B, 413 which separates, from said mixed light of second and third colors, second color light and third color light, and emits these, and a first reflecting type light valve 408G which modulates, based on image information, said first color light emitted from said first color separating optical system 411A, 406, and a second reflecting type light valve 408R which modulates, based on image information, said second color light emitted from said second color separating optical system 411B, 413, anti a third reflecting type light valve 408B which modulates, based on image information, the third color light emitted from said second color separating optical system 411B, 413, and an analyzing optical system 412, analyzing and emitting light emitted from said first reflecting type light valve 408G, and a first color synthesizing optical system 413, analyzing, color synthesizing and emitting light emitted from said second reflecting type light valve 408R and said third reflecting type light valve 408R, and a second color synthesizing optical system 411C, 414, 415, color synthesizing and emitting light emitted from the first color synthesizing optical system 413 and the analyzing optical system 412; the second color separating optical system 411C, 414, 415 includes a wavelength dependent polarization converting device 411B which converts only one of the second color light and third color light, and a polarizing beam splitter 413, polarized light separating light emitted from the wavelength dependent polarization converting device 411B, the first color synthesizing optical system 413 includes the polarizing beam splitter 413 conjointly used with the second color separating optical system 411B, 413; furthermore having, arranged between the plural secondary light source images and the first through third reflecting type light valves 408, a conjointly used optical system 404 having the function of a condenser lens causing the condensing of light beam fluxes emitted from said plural secondary light source images, and also causing the superposition, in the respective whole plane of the first through third light valves 408, of light beam fluxes emitted respectively from said plural secondary light source images, and the function of a field lens converting the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of said plural secondary light source images to a parallel light beam flux.
Another projection type display device is the fifth exemplary projection type optical system noted above, where a projection optical system 409a, 409b projecting images of the first through third reflecting type light valves 408, and an aperture stop 409c which sets the numerical aperture of the reflected light emitted from the first through third reflecting type light valves 408; by means of the lens toward the first through third reflecting type light valves 408 among the projection optical system 409a, 409b and the conjoint use optical system 404, a conjugate relationship is established between said predetermined point and the central portion of said aperture stop 409c. 
Another projection type display device is the fifth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where a projection optical system 409a, 409b which projects images of the first through third reflecting type light valves 408, and an aperture stop 409c which sets the numerical aperture emitted from the first through third reflecting type light valves 408; the principal rays defined by the aperture stop 409c are parallel with respect to the optical axis extending at right angles to the center of the first through third reflecting type light valves 408, in a position in which the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of said plural secondary light source images becomes a parallel light beam flux by means of said conjointly used optical system 404.
Another projection type display device is the fifth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source forming optical system includes a fly""s eye integrator 402, 403. Another projection type display device is the fifth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where the secondary light source forming optical system includes a rod integrator 520 and a relay lens 521.
A sixth exemplary projection type display device is a projection type display device, having a parallel light beam flux converting optical system 202, 203, 204, 205 which converts to one parallel light beam flux, at least one portion of the light which the light source emits, and a polarized light separation and color separating optical system 206, 207A, 207B, 207C which emits, performing polarization separation and color separation, light which was emitted from said parallel light beam flux converting optical system 202, 203, 204, 205, and plural reflecting type light valves 208 which modulate a polarized light component based oil image information, arranged in each respective light beam flux emitted from the polarized light separation and color separating optical system 206, 207A, 207B, 207C, and color synthesizing and analyzing optical system 206, 207A, 207B, 207C which color synthesizes and analyzes modulated light which was respectively emitted from the plural reflecting type light valves 208; said polarized light: separation color separating optical system 206, 207A, 207B, 207C, the plural reflecting type light valves 208, and the color synthesizing and analyzing optical system 206, 207A, 207B, 207C, are arranged in the parallel light beam flux converted by means of the parallel light beam flux converting optical system 202, 203, 204, 205.
Another projection type display device is the sixth exemplary projection type display device noted above, where said parallel light beam flux converting system 202, 203, 204, 205 includes a secondary light source image forming optical system 202, 203 which forms, on a predetermined surface, plural secondary light source images from light emitted from the light source, and, arranged between said plural secondary light source images and said plural reflecting type light valves 208, one field lens 205 which converts to a parallel light beam flux, the light beam flux emitted from the predetermined point of the plural secondary light source images.